1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to measuring instruments, specifically an improved structure tape rule housing that provides a tape rule enclosure, the left and right plastic case halves of which have a soft rubber pad around their top edges and bottom edges to thereby increase grasping friction and utilization comfort, enabling additional tape rule housing variability and greater manufacturing practical value.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The outer housing of a conventional tape rule is comprised of a left case half and a right case half that are assembled together. The said conventional tape rule has a measuring blade rolled up inside and since the conventional tape rule consists of a single plastic injected left case half and right case half that are assembled together, grasping friction is deficient and slippage easily occurs and, furthermore, the ordinary plastic housing does not provide for product structure variability. However, to enable greater tape rule utilization convenience, the applicant of the invention herein conducted extensive research and development based on many years of specialized production experience to ensure that the present invention is of superior practical value which, following repeated testing and refinement, culminated in the improved structure tape rule of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure tape rule housing, the said tape rule housing comprised of a left case half and a right case half having a soft rubber pad disposed by a second injection molding step around their top edges and bottom edges and, furthermore, wherein the outer periphery of the said rubber pad consists of a plurality of evenly arrayed rib elements, thereby increasing tape rule grasping friction and utilization comfort, while providing for additional tape rule housing variability and higher practicality.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the structural features and original content of the present invention as well as its advantages and other related aspects, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.